


Tomorrow we fight

by silverisararermetalthangold



Series: I'll walk through the fire to find my way back to you [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF!Jonathan, BAMF!Lilith, BAMF!Simon, Bamf!Magnus, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, If you care about Raphael take the tissues, M/M, Simon is a freaking hero cinnamon roll, Worried Alec Lightwood, bamf!clary, everyone is a badass here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisararermetalthangold/pseuds/silverisararermetalthangold
Summary: sequel of "Into the Fire"After Jonathan kidnapped Magnus, Luke and Raphael the trio will fight to survive in Edom.Meanwhile Alec, destroyed, take part with Clary and the squad in the final battle against Lilith.Will Alec know were Magnus is?





	Tomorrow we fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAACKKK  
> Ik ik you want to throw tomatoes at me for being this late at this sequel, but school literally killed me these past few weeks so as a reward my hand slipped and you have like more than 9k words.  
> that's a lot.  
> Sorry ahahah
> 
> this chapter was inspired by "Tomorrow We Fight" (feat. Svrcina) // Produced by Tommee Profitt  
> join the battle and read! :D
> 
> Hope you will like it! see you at the end of this story!
> 
> ps thanks to everyone who read this serie, again, I love you soooo much❤

The air was warm and the stars bright in the clear spring sky, there were the typical never-ending noises of cars and the groups of drunk and happy people coming back from dance clubs, every street was reflecting millions of different lights.

 _Ah, New York, the city that never sleeps_ thought Simon, looking at the skyline of the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance.

Even if he couldn’t feel the warm of the air he liked staying outside; it was something that always relaxed him since he was little and he and Clary were standing up all night to look at the stars eating ice cream and building forts.

_Ah, the good ‘ol days._

“Can’t sleep?” the low but still bright voice of Isabelle woke him up from his flow of thoughts.

“I’m not used to sleep on couches anymore, too comfortable compared to coffins” he turned to her with a tiny smile on his lips.

Simon looked at her emerging from the darkness of the living room of Magnus’ loft.

The black haired Lightwood girl looked exhausted, dark circles were began to form under her dark eyes; her hair was very messy for her standards and with the big sheet around her body – were those little arrows? Oh boy, Magnus was so gone for Alec - she looked very small, almost like a child scared of the things that were happening around her.

 

_Understandable, her brother almost died trying to save the love of his life and was severely injured after that and now every night was a curse for him, Jace was still having hallucinations, Clary lost her father and his boyfriend was hallucinating about her crazy brother and Isabelle, aside of almost seeing his big brother dead, lost maybe not a lover but a person very important to her that was still one of her best friend._

“Sorry for letting you sleep on the couch-“

A loud scream resounded through the loft making the vampire and the Shadowhunter turn their heads towards the inside of the living room.

_Here we go again._

Another scream.

Then another.

It was not just a scream, it was more like a flow of emotions that were being shouted, but most of all, it was a name.

Both Isabelle and Simon winced, none of them still used to Alec’s screams.

The fourth shout was stronger than all the previous ones put together.

It was so strong, loud, and agonizing that finally Jace woke up and rushed to Magnus and Alec bedroom – letting Clary fall out of the sofa in the process – holding his Parabatai rune and finding Alec covered in sweat, with his face pressed into the pillow next to him that muffled his screams.

Next to him, Catarina was trying to wipe his sweat off with a wet cloth while releasing little white sparks over his head, in an attempt to calm his nightmares.

“Magnus no! No no no!” Alec was moving compulsively in the bed, rolling from one side to the other in pain, the golden sheets held so tight in his hands that Alec’s knuckles were white.

Jace was a little paralyzed, he could feel all the pain increasing in these days; Alec couldn’t sleep or eat and he was stressing himself out to find _something_ about where the hell Sebastian have been taken Magnus, Raphael and Luke, moreover his hallucination were not helping.

“Should we wake him up? It’s almost morning by now Jace”

Jace looked at Clary a little unsure on what to do, Isabelle and Simon next to the red head.

“He woke up three times tonight, he look like death these days and we can’t continue to fed him with sleep potions that don’t last long, he will become an addict to them” he looked at Catarina sadly, running an hand through his hair.

“We have to, you know that until Alec won’t find something about the dimension they have been taken to he won’t find peace-“another scream echoed through the room, so painful that everybody felt it in their bones.

Then Alec started sobbing.

It wasn’t the first time, it was happening since they were kidnapped but in the last week the nightmares increased exponentially, maybe the dark influences of Jace’s hallucinations and all the memories that the loft contained were infecting Alec’s already dark visions.

 

_Magnus tortured._

_Magnus being killed._

_Magnus being runed by Sebastian like the Clave did with traitors._

_Magnus dead in front of Alec._

_Magnus dying in Alec’s arms._

Jace sighed heavily and then moved to the bed cautiously with a pillow covering his face, as a protection; the first night that Alec came back at the loft and had a nightmare, Jace received a punch right to his face trying to wake Alec up.

A very strong punch, with blood, bruise, the whole package.

Clary side eyed him and then rolled her eyes seeing her boyfriend walking towards his parabatai with only his eyes peeking out of above the pillow.

“I don’t want another punch Clary” Jace shacked Alec’s shoulder a little without results.

“Alec, come on wake up, it’s only a nightmare, wake up buddy”

“Magnus no! Hold on, hold on I-“a sob interrupted his words “Catarina will heal you please don’t- die on me I-not again-“

“Alec wake up, come on” Jace shacked Alec‘s shoulders, the pillow long forgotten on the wooden floor, but the shadowhunter didn’t seem to want to wake up.

“I want to move in with you Magnus, please don’t close your eyes, don’t- NO! DON’T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES! NO NO! I STILL HAVE TO WATCH YOU WEARING GOLD-”

At the last words, everyone froze, looking briefly at each other and then look down at the floor, sadness all over their faces.

Simon frowned.

“Why Alec wants to see Magnus wearing gold?”

Isabelle answered while looking at her brother, her voice broken.

“It’s an ancient children’s rhyme” a tear fell on her cheek “ _Black for hunting through the night, For death and mourning the color’s white”_ Isabelle’s voice above a whisper now

_“Gold for a bride in her wedding gown”_

Simon looked at her and then Alec with watery eyes and no words.

Catarina turn her face to wipe away a tear that suddenly dropped, her heart broken for the star - crossed lovers.

But mostly about Magnus, her best friend since centuries.

The best friend who survived his mother’s suicide because of him, mental and physical abuses, multiple times in which his heart broke, deaths and mourning and others terrible things.

The best friend who wanted to just build his happy ever after with the soulmate he finally met after all those years.

Maybe she and the squad would have been the only one to hear Alec’s words.

Maybe Magnus was already gone.

Forever.

“ALEC WAKE UP!” Jace gave him a slap, not to strong but strong enough to wake him.

Alec sat up immediately, tears running down his face, breath fast and irregularly, hands still clenching the sheets, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, his mouth still screaming for Magnus’ death in his nightmare, head scanning everything around him frantically.

“MAGNUS-!”

“Sorry for the disappointment but I’m only Jace” Alec looked at him unfocused, still under shock.

“Jace? Why are you here-?”

“Well good morning to you too my sweet big brother”

Alec looked around him again, a little calmer than before and a little shocked and frustrated when he noticed, rubbing his eyes, that his cheeks were wet.

Again.

He checked the alarm clock of the phone on his bedside table still not looking at anybody in the room.

He could feel their eyes on him, he could feel that they were burning with the desire to ask if he was okay   _– how could he be okay? -_ And he couldn’t bear it, not again for the fourth time in a row.

“Alec-“

“Make breakfast, I’ll do a shower and then we can start the researches” Isabelle was cut off by Alec running to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, and soon after the relaxing and loud peal of the water resounded in the room.

Alec took a long and deep breath, hoping that somehow the water could wash away all the darkness, pain, death, blood, hopelessness and tears he had just saw and _lived_ a few minutes ago.

The squad looked at each other sadly, uncertain to what to do other than execute Alec’s orders;

The lock screen photo of Alec’s phone - showing Alec and Magnus, who was still half asleep and with no make-up or shirts like Alec on, both wrapped in white sheets with happy and lazy smiles on their faces and a big peluche bee holding a giant heart with the words “bee mine?” in the warlock’s arms – was the last thing Simon saw before walking towards the kitchen to give Clary a hand with breakfast.

 

“I think it’s completely healed by now but just because it’s healed doesn’t mean you can throw yourself in battle against Lilith, not in the front lines at least”

“You know that I can’t promise that Cat, it’s my job especially as Head of the Institute”

“I know, but try to do not give me more heart attacks these days, I’ve already lost a lot of years just in two weeks” she laughed softly while curing the last proof of the burning on the Shadowhunter’s arm.

“It’s done, you should try to use your bow and see if you can feel any pain”

Jace took the bow and then he handed it to Alec, a few seconds later an arrow flew through the air into a target held by Simon who was a little scared, maybe because of that little spark of rage, newfound adrenaline and fire into the archer’s eyes.

“Well, it seems more than fine; you can fully train again from now”

“Thank you for everything Cat, we won’t stop looking for them”

After these words, the squad left for the Institute.

\------------------------------

 

**“Deep in the forest under the fog**

**Armies surround us, waiting for dark”**

 

Luke groaned as his face hit the ground beneath him; he opened his eyes and noticed that he couldn’t see very well.

All around him was covered in dust, sulfur’s smell, fire and something in the air… _demons_.

He rolled over, keeping the weight on his elbows and frowning his eyebrows when he heard more coughing: he looked around and saw Magnus, sitting on his knees with a hand over his mouth and his suit completely dirty.

He looked around for the vampire: Raphael was getting up trying to clean his navy blue shirt and then the leather jacket.

He was fine; after all, he didn’t even need to breathe so his lungs were safe for now.

The Alpha helped Magnus to get up, looking at some of his burned Armani jacket’s pieces on the ground along with a little colorful thing that he took in his hand carefully, blowing away the dirt above it.

“I think that’s yours”

Magnus, who was complaining about hundreds of dollars thrown away, stopped talking and then took a long breath as an attempt to not break down in front of Luke after literally one minute being in Edom.

The Omamori was laying in the Alpha hand, a little burned at the center where it was ripped off.

“Alec won’t be so happy about this” he tried to fake a little laughter, but failed; he took the gift into his hand, closed his eyes and held it tight against his chest, _against his heart._

“I think he is more worried for you than this...gift?”

“Yeah…I hope Alexander is fine-“suddenly a voice interrupted them.

“Aw such a lovely picture, a downworlder worried for a Shadowhunter, it’s a shame it won’t last”

“Say it again and you won’t last” Luke answers quickly while Magnus put the omamori away.

“At least he has someone that worries for him, and you? Who do you have? Even your sister doesn't worry for you”

“Raphael-“

Raphael hissed in a protective way against Jonathan, knowing well that Clary’s brother could kill him in a second if he wanted to.

It was a second, but Magnus didn’t miss it.

The devilish spark in his eyes that darkened them a little more until the only color they could saw was one: black.

“I didn’t know you had a death wish vampire, I’ll be honored to grant it”

And so was it, at the sound of Jonathan’s fingers snapping, a horde of flying demons filled the grey and red sky above them: behind them the Endarkened Shadowhunters unsheathed their swords, called their weapons with the only name they were devoted to – Lilith – and pointed them to the sky unleashing dozens of red, shining, infinite lights.

 _“They look like the dark version of Alicante’s towers_ ” thought Luke, looking at the literally Hell in front of them.

Suddenly the air around the downworlders was full of dark magic; Luke and Raphael could feel it right into their bones, vibrating on their skin, all around them.

Maybe because it wasn’t only around them, but between them too: Magnus cat’s eyes was full on display, the tips of his fingers shining with red sparkle of magic, his long coat was like as if it was invested in a storm for how much it was fluttering, but the thing that shocked and scared a little Luke was Magnus himself:

The warlock was fully enveloped in his magic, not blue this time, but a dark red, almost like blood shade of red, it wrapped Magnus entire figure making him look like a flame ready to explode;

He was magnificent, scaring, _terrifying_ and almost _royal_ ; he looked like how Luke had always imagined a Prince of Hell from the books he read back at the institute when he was young.

At the shocked faces of the Alpha and – less – Raphael, Magnus turned around and looked at them:

“Well, I won’t die in my realm without fighting the shit out of these blowhards”

Luke didn’t have the time to ask why Magnus claimed it was his realm, he only had the time to take the seraph blade Alec gave him in the meeting room and fight along his friends.

“well, let’s get this party started shall we?” and with that Magnus unleashed a wall of magic that made the ground breaking and shaking till flows of fire were visible all around them.

 

 

 

**“Wearing their iron masks like a shield**

**I know they’re coming I know they’re here**

**Oh that light, oh, is bright**

**Sleep for today, but tomorrow we fight”**

 

“Alec! Welcome back! How are you? Do you still feel any pain?” Lydia walked towards Alec and the others, leaving a group of shadowhunters that were waving at Alec asking him how he was, shocking the archer a little, at the OPS center behind her.

“Lydia ehy! No, Catarina healed it completely; I can train and go in battles again from now”

“Good timing, Lilith had done multiples attacks in the last week… we think it was all a plan that leads to a one final major attack”

“Sorry for not had been helpful-“

“You’re kidding? You almost died Alec, the only thing we wanted was your health, and not just because you’re our boss but because many Shadowhunters here care about you”

Underhill approached her, turning away from the screens of the Ops center.

“She’s right, we’re glad to have you back, I’m sorry for what happened to Magnus and Luke and Raphael...I’m sure they’re fighting with everything they have” he smiled gently at him, remembering the support for each other about their respective boyfriends in their hardest times.

“Thank you, I hope that too…” Alec smiled a little sadly; the weight of the omamori into his pocket was difficult to handle every time he thought about three weeks ago.

He shook his head, he didn’t want to remember the kidnap or what Magnus and the others were possibly living right now “so tell me about the news-“

“Alec!” Lydia, Underhill and Alec heads turned around quickly towards Isabelle’s loud voice among the group of shadowhunters.

The Head of the Institute came near her, looked at the screens in front of him, and then clenched his jaw.

“Are those Asmodei? How many?”

“More than one hundred, maybe hundred and fifty”

Alec bowed his head down, his lips in a straight line, hands clasped into tight fists.

He turned around, straighten his already natural authoritarian figure and looked towards the group of shadowhunters.

“Listen carefully, a swarm of Asmodei is coming, maybe one hundred maybe one hundred and fifty…we never saw so many Asmodei all together and if they are coming, Lilith is coming as well to give us one final blow to destroy us all”

Alec looked at the people in front of him, determined and fearless.

“Prepare all the weapons in the institute, rune them and the walls of the institute more than ever and-…and call your beloved if you can, we don’t know if we’ll came out alive this time”

 

The Nephilims nodded and ran towards their jobs, someone rushed towards the walls of the Institute others towards the weapons to mark them all others raced towards their bedrooms to quickly call their family.

“Jace and Clary help Lydia and Emmanuel with the runes on the walls, Isabelle help Raj and the others in the weapons’ room”

Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

Alec rushed into his office and locked it.

_One, two, three rings._

“Hi, this is Magnus Bane, Ex - High Warlock Of Brooklyn, If you need demon’s summons press 1, If you need potions press 2, if you are the Clave I’m asking myself why on Earth you have my number, if you are Alexander the keys are under the carpet, please leave the boots at the door you already ruined four Indian carpet, I love you but they are very expensive carpets”

Alec took a long breath, chuckling a bit.

By the Angel, how much he missed his voice; hearing it was making his heart clenching with a painful ache.

 “ _If you are the Clave, I am asking myself why on Earth you have my number”_ By the Angel, it was so him that Alec found himself chuckling; how much he missed him, it was like an infinite apnea where the Nephilim found hard to breathe more and more each day that passed.

_“If you are Alexander the keys are under the carpet, please leave the boots at the door you already ruined four Indian carpet, I love you but they are very expensive carpet”_

By the Angel, Alec could still remember the comical face Magnus’ made at the sight of his first Indian carpet  covered – or better, completely ruined – in ichor and blood after he had returned from a late night patrol.

 

_Magnus was a very lucky person, so of course, it had been a rainy day and his beautiful, shy, powerful Nephilim boyfriend came home covered even in mug and water._

_Really a lucky person._

_When Alec entered the loft, he never had the chance of being silent and unnoticed while he would have tried to run to the bathroom to wash away all the dirty from that damn carpet._

_No._

_When Alec entered the loft, Magnus came out from his Apothecary in a comfy pajamas with little bees on it, all smile, magic, and ancients’ smells before he stopped;_

_He looked at his boyfriend with his boots in his hands, hair completely wet, rose cheeks, eyes wide at being caught and all the dirt dripping from him and froze; his cat eyes the size of a cup and his mouth wide open._

_The Nephilim tried to fix the damage – “I can wash it, give me like 10 minutes- no 5! 5 minutes, I just need- damn it-“_

_“Alexander-“_

_“I can use the washing machine- can I? By the Angel, what if I ruin even more the carpet? I will repay it, or buy you another one-“_

_Magnus – seeing Alec being a nervous, flustered, nervous and adorably babbling mess covered in mug even on his face– burst out laughing._

_“Are you laughing at me? I’m offended”_

_Magnus continued laughing at the situation so much that after a while Alec was so affected by his magical boyfriend’s laugh that he began to laugh too._

_“Alexander, my beautiful, fearless, powerful and sexy Alexander…I don’t care about the carpet as long as you return in one piece and alive, that’s all that matters”_

_“You don’t care uh? So I can stay here, on the carpet, as much as I want?” he smirked at the warlock, crossing his arms to the chest._

_“... okay you won, I care about that carpet, it costed me a fortune back in the 1870- or was it the 1720?”_

_Alec smiled fondly down at Magnus and tried to kiss him on the forehead but Magnus made a step away_

_“Uh uh you’re dirty-“_

_“Usually you like when I’m dirty”_

_“Are you teasing? What have you done to my shy and incapable of teasing boyfriend?”_

_“What can I say, I have an excellent teacher”_

_The next hour had seen Alec chasing around Magnus, until he trapped him making them fall on the floor and leaving small kisses all over the warlock’s face, both men laughing the whole time, even later, in the bath that smelled like their favorite flavor: Sandalwood._

 

 

_How much he desired that ruining a carpet was his biggest problem right now._

“Hi Magnus, I’m-“ inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale _you can do this Alec_   “I’m me, I just wanted to say that I’m going on the battlefield against Lilith again and then I’m coming for you…wherever you are-“ he sniffed and relied his weight against his desk “please, stay strong Magnus…I will find you”

He closed the call, called his mother and then took his bow and arrows, runed them and then he joined Jace and Isabelle along with all the others Shadowhunters of the New York Institute.

“Is everybody ready? Good, we can go-“a loud crash resounded through the Institute echoed by a lament.

 _Asmodei_.

“Everybody out of here, and be careful!”

The Nephilims came out of the building as an army of fallen angels ready to take down every demons that would have come in their way.

Everybody wore their black gear, everybody had their Angel blades shining like the purest of lights, and everybody had ice in their eyes and blood in their veins.

Alec and the others archers positioned themselves on the roof, ready to take down as many Asmodei as they could.

“Clary remember, hold your left hand in front of your face, and then the right-“

“Jace-“

“Try to protect your body-“

“Jace, I’ll be careful, like you will be”

Jace nodded, scared.

The only girl he ever loved – and nearly killed under Lilith’s mind control - was near him in a battle against Lilith.

This wasn’t fair.

He couldn’t lose her, the only thought of seeing her bloody, laying on the ground with a hole in her stomach made him sick.

“Jace I’ll be your sword as long as you’ll be my shield” she then lingered into him and kissed him; short and deep, sweet and passionate just like them, like a promise ready to bloom in the future.

A few seconds after, the swarm came into vision, dark shadows against the bright sky with their howls loud in the silence, their danger clear in the air.

Alec waited and waited and waited until they were close enough to destroy with one shot of their arrows.

“The world may crumble, but not under my fucking watch”

Just a little more close.

A little more.

“-FIRE!”

And with that, the first shot of dozens and dozens of arrows flew into the air, destroying the first line while the second line was busy with hand-to-hand combat with Isabelle and the other Nephilims on the ground.

Arrows, white lights, blood and red eyes were the only thing visible.

Screams, sword clinging, and Isabelle’s whip the only sound audible.

 

**Tomorrow we fight**

**Tomorrow we fight**

 

 

Jonathan looked around him.

“Is that all you got warlock? Your father would be so ashamed of you and your _hobbies_ ”

“Flash news: I don’t have a daddy issues about what he thinks of me like you do, maybe a daddy kink but I don’t think this the right argument”

Jonathan laughed in a very creepy way.

“Oh it’s such a shame to see the heir of Edom, wasting himself with shadowhunters and alcohol, you could have been the most powerful being out there…well thank you for giving me your throne to me” he imitated the gesture of the courtesy with a smirk on his lips.

Luke, who was involved in a hand-to-hand duel with three Endarkened shadowhunters, looked at Raphael who was in the same condition as the wolf.

“Heir of Edom? What is he talking about?” he avoided two shots just to be knocked down a few seconds later.

Raphael ran to him to give help, only to find out other three Endarkened Shadowhunters in front of them with their bright red swords ready to being stabbed through the downworlders opposite to them.

“It’s a long story, all I can say now is that Magnus’ blood kind of belong to Edom”

“Well seeing the situation I think we’ll have much more time to talk in our cells, if we’re gonna even _survive_ to arrive at the cells-” Magnus waved a ball of magic so strong that like, vaporized two Endarkened shadowhunters in one move.

“Are you always so positive?”

“It was never one my better value”

“Can you two focus? My magic is not infinite, especially at this level”

 

Luke didn’t know for how long they fought, but the Endarkened shadowhunters were always more, didn’t matter how many the trio killed.

Raphael was doing his best with his speed and force, Luke was doing the same with a runed sword that didn’t work with him and the typically force of an Alpha wolf, and Magnus…Magnus was the most powerful one between them but like he had said, his magic was not infinite.

Luke was a little worried, if with worried you means terrified.

They moved very well together, three different worlds fighting for each other’s safety and survive, three worlds merged as one in speed, force and magic.

“This is getting boring” Jonathan looked above him “you know what to do” the devilish smile once again on his face.

The Asmodei threw themselves on the trio, knocking them against a rock wall, their back destroying it.

“Oh this is so much better-“Jonathan was abruptly interrupted as a wave of red magic along with scattered rocks hit him, making him lose a little his balance.

Around him, dozens of Asmodei dead.

In front of him, a pair of golden cat eyes boiling with anger.

“Let’s take this to a private round what do you say?”

“Your desire of dying is my command stupid warlock”

As he said it, Magnus called at him all his magic, even from the ground – making it shake and tremble until lines of dark magic were running to and through Magnus – then he create a circle of magic fire, his eyes challenging Jonathan.

Well, Jonathan did not think twice.

He stepped into the circle and then he transformed himself into his true form, black eyes full on display.

 

 

**“Cold in the violence**

**After the war**

**Hope is a fire to keep us warm”**

 

 

“What are they? Infinite? For the Angel’s sake”

Jace was moving with two-angel sword, not his specialty but damn, he was good at everything.

Plus, you know what they say, two is better than one.

His hair were a mess, ichor and blood all over him, some pieces of his gear were gone.

Isabelle and all the other shadowhunters were in the same condition.

And they didn’t killed even half of the Asmodei yet.

This was bad and Jace was a little worried that they couldn’t overpower Lilith and her army.

Everywhere he looked he saw his friends and colleagues fighting with tooth and nails, with their black gear that now were even darker thanks to the blood and the sweat and the ichor, swords clinging and sometimes even breaking over the Asmodei’s power, arrows flying incessantly in the sky like a little celestial army full of the Angel’s grace.

Could this be enough to stop Lilith or at least the Asmodei?

The Herondale didn’t had the time to answer himself, as he began again to literally rip open the demons.

Alec lowered his bow and looked at the sky, his lips tight into a straight line.

“Okay we need to change the strategy a little bit, half of you follow me on the battlefield, the rest of you continue with arrows”

Alec, all sweated, climbed off the roofs with a group of shadowhunters and joined his siblings and friends with swords.

“Hey buddy, welcome to the party”

“I think I would enjoy more a Pandemonium party right now”

“A Pandemonium party? What have you done to my brother?”

Jace laughed killing off three demons with one move.

“After this freaking war will be over, I pretend the biggest party Magnus has ever done” Isabelle hissed his whip at five Asmodei that knocked her down.

“Well, first I think I have to find him don’t you think?” Alec was breathing heavily and the six Asmodei around him did not help.

“Fucking right-“Isabelle unrolled his whip and then encircled a group of Asmodei whit her weapon.

“-my big grumpy cat” she then pull her whip toward herself, making the demons vaporize.

Clary looked in front of her, there were at least the last one hundred Asmodei flying towards them.

“Emh Clary I don’t think this the best moment to look at the sunset”

Clary side eyed the blonde parabatai, and then smirked a little.

“I think I have an idea”

 

 

**“Children of anger**

**Eden’s forgot”**

 

 

Raphael bite and Luke stabbed.

Bite and stab.

Bite and stab.

They were tired, and the demons just keep coming over them.

Being knocked down, getting up in one seconds and trying to stab or defending themselves were began to be too much.

Luke’s limbs were screaming in pain and even Raphael was showing signs of tiredness.

They couldn’t win against a horde of Asmodei, they just couldn’t.

 

Magnus and Jonathan were studying each other moving in circle.

One had red sparks at the tips of his fingertips; the other had two shining dark red swords.

Magnus knew that maybe he couldn’t over power him, even with all his magic, he could maybe hurt him but killing him? Magnus wasn’t sure but on one thing he didn’t have doubts.

He wasn’t going to give up, he had promised this to Alexander the moment he looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and had been seeing silent prayers and tears right back at him.

He was going to fight for his life because he had to come back to his boyfriend.

And if using his father’s powers was a way, then so be it.

 

 

**“Waiting for the hour**

**The battle is done”**

 

Clary took her stele out of her pocket and drew something on her hand “everybody down!”

She screamed and then put her hand towards the horde.

A few seconds after a big, powerful, bright ray of light escaped from the rune on her hand burning away almost every Asmodeo in front of them.

“That was-“

“Awesome”

The lightwood siblings were mesmerized at the sight they just saw.

“Told you she was special-“ Jace was cut off as a loud scream resounded around them, a painful, strong, bone wrecking scream.

Lilith.

 

Simon turned his head towards the scream.

He couldn’t see much well from the Institute’s window where Clary asked him to stay, so he decided to go up on the roof to understand what the hell was that scream.

Could it be Lilith? After all, Clary had just destroyed almost all of her “children” as Lilith once said to Jace.

Using his powerful vampire view, Simon looked toward the shout searching for the Mother of all demons.

He could see at least other twenty, twenty – five Asmodei flying in the air, until he caught a line of shadows coming towards the Institute where Clary and the others were still fighting some Endarkened Shadowhunters.

A slim figure, with dark black hair, a long white dress with little indigo and black flowers on the gown and around the shoulders, red lipstick and fury in the eyes was walking towards the battlefield.

Lilith, in all her magnificent glory, rage and destruction written all over her face.

Simon’s hands were shaking.

Okay, maybe with the Asmodei Clary and the others could have done it, but if Lilith were coming into the scene to get her hands dirty, maybe these could have been their last moments alive.

 _There has to be a solution, I can’t die now I haven’t seen the new star wars film yet, damn it_ thought Simon.

 

**Oh that light, oh, is bright**

**Sleep for today, but tomorrow we fight**

 

Magnus was moving with the grace of a feline; actually, he looked like one with his cat’s eyes showing.

His face was a mix of different feelings – rage and desperation for had been torn apart from Alexander, fury, strength and power for trying to fight and kill Jonathan and get out of Edom, fear because deep down he knew that he couldn’t kill Clary’s brother, he wasn’t strong enough now and maybe Jonathan couldn’t be killed with simple magic, even if it was the most powerful magic out there; plus he was already feel his magic weakening – 

“You’re powerful warlock, but your magic is already weaker, you can’t do anything to avoid the dark, dirty and suffocating cell I’ll throw you in with your _filthy_ friends”

Jonathan laughed attacking Magnus with his demoniac powers along with the two red Angel’s blade in his hands.

With a practiced move, Magnus blocked the one of the Shadowhunter arm under his own and then leaned whispering:

“Maybe you’re right, but deep down even you know that sooner or later Clary will kill you for what you have done to her family, _to us_ ”

Jonathan clenched his teeth out of anger and then moved one of his feet behind Magnus and then he stroked the warlock’s knees, making him fall on the ground.

“I AM CLARY’S FAMILY!”

Before Jonathan could plant his sword into Magnus’ heart, he already rolled on the other side of the fire circle throwing a wave of red and black magic – the most dark side of his magic, his Father magic – against his enemy so powerful that you could see it under Magnus’ skin like little veins, running up to his fingertips.

 

Jonathan did not wait: he called his mother’s power up into the smoky sky, making the swords create a double ray of gloomy light and, with these swords, he produced a massive wall of demoniac power that were resisting Magnus’ own wall of magic.

Luke and Raphael were mesmerized at the sight: red wall of magic on one hand and black on the other, cat eyes on one side and demon’s eyes on the other, pure heart against devil heart.

 _For how much Magnus can resist without killing himself?_ Was the last thing Luke and Raphael thought before returning to fight the Endarkened Shadowhunters.

 

 

**Oh, tomorrow we fight**

**Oh, tomorrow we fight**

 

Lilith was furious.

How Clary Fairchild dared to kill her Children? To dare face The Mother of all demons like that?

This were the thoughts of the Queen of Hell while walking down the street towards the battlefield, everything around her dying under her touch.

_Well, two can play this game Clary._

A few seconds after, Lilith transformed herself into a flying demon with only a goal into her mind: killing Clary.

“Hey is that an Asmodeo?”

“I don’t know, he seems bigger than the others”

At the archers’ words, Simon turned his head, covering his eyes from the sun with a hand only to see another demon in the air flying in their direction.

But something about this demon was off; maybe it was his wings, bigger than every other Asmodeo or the color, almost red with little peck of black and white, or his six pair of pawls.

Anyway, it wasn't any of that that seemed off for the vampire.

His eyes were a pair of black, angry and fearless eyes.

And looking into the demon’s eyes, that was the moment where the pieces came together in Simon’s mind, making him wanting to throw up (ironic for a vampire that didn’t need to eat) because those eyes could belong to just a person.

Lilith.

“Oh awesome, I can see the queen bee of the Asmodei coming”

“There aren’t many Asmodei left at this moment, hold tight!” Alec shouted to Lydia and the other Shadowhunters of the Institute.

Jace looked at Alec and then the other shadowhunters: they were tired, exhausted, covered in blood, their gear wet with sweat, scratches all over their faces, the runes shining on the pale skin of every one of them.

Even the Wolves, Fairies and the few Warlocks that had arrived to help looked the same.

Except the runes obviously.

Jace took a deep breath, and then turned around helping two wolves.

Simon, still on the roof, noticed that Lilith was looking at something – or someone – on the ground.

He followed her gaze and his blood became cold as ice.

Lilith was looking at Clary.

A few seconds after, she flattered her wings and began to fly towards the red haired girl.

Simon winched at a sudden scream, only to realize that he was the one screaming his best friend’s name.

 

As Lilith touched the ground, her human form appeared again.

Clary, Alec, Jace, Isabelle and all of the shadowhunters and Downworlders around them turned around and freeze at the sight of the mother of all demons right in front of them.

All the Nephilims positioned themselves into a fight pose, terrified but with their weapons ready.

When she fully recomposed herself into her human body, she lifted her eyes and looked directly into Clary’s.

“You destroyed my children and broke your brother’s heart, and now I’ll make you pay Clary Fairchild”

With these words, she began walking towards clary, throwing away with a fling of her wrist every Shadowhunter that tried to even came closer to her.

Her eyes held Clary’s gaze fiercely, a pair of demon eyes that hided all Edom and its fire behind them.

 “Look like the queen finally wants to get her hands dirty, should I bow down my Majesty?” Jace hissed at Lilith, springing up in front of Clary with his two swords held up in a defensive way.

“Jace you’ll get yourself killed this way, and this time I don’t have Raziel in front of me”

“She wants to kill you Clary, I won’t let this happen”

Lilith was almost in front of Jace and Clary, a small smile on her lips.

“You were useful as my Owl, but now, you can’t do anything to stop me”

As soon as Jace tried to fight Lilith, she let a ball of magic against him making the blonde parabatai fly away at Lydia’s feet, who run to him offering her help.

Isabelle was the next one that freed her whip, but before she could do anything Lilith had her hands up and was throwing all her magic against Clary and the other’s shadowhunters.

“Clary no!” Simon run down the stairs at his highest speed, hoping to be in time.

 

 

**Wait for the war**

 

Magnus was feeling weaker more and more every seconds passing by.

Luke was exhausted and hurt in more than one part of his body and Raphael was on the same condition, blood and ichor all over their bodies.

Jonathan and Magnus were fighting like animals, one to survive the other to kill.

By now, Magnus’ magic created a hemisphere that was fully enveloping them in a dark shadow of red.

“Surrender or I’ll make you; you can’t do this for much longer warlock”

“You should talk less and fight more”

A sword that ripped Magnus’ shirt, a ball of magic against Jonathan’s shoulder that made him lose balance, different fight moves hand to hand, the rhythmic clinging sounds of the two Angel’s blades, the light buzz of the magic and the cracking of the ground were some things that were happening on the ring between the two.

“Well, I see that you’re not capable of listening to advices” smiling triumphantly as the idea came to his mind, Jonathan transformed himself again in his human form and with a backflip he popped up behind the vampire and the werewolf.

Luke and Raphael didn’t have the time to turn around;

An Endarkened Shadowhunter took Luke from behind making him kneel on the ground violently.

Raphael wasn’t so lucky, because the one that was holding him from behind keeping a sword against his neck, was Jonathan.

“I wonder what will happen to you if I kill one of your, how do call him? Oh right, child” Jonathan smiled at Magnus, proud of his move.

“Will this broke you?” Magnus stopped and retired his magic, but keeping it a little at his fingertips just in case.

“Let him go and I promise to let you throw me in that dirty suffocating cell”

“Magnus no, you have to fight-“

“I can’t, not with you like this”

Jonathan’s smile was now spreading wider more and more every second.

“Well, why killing him when watching him dying slowly and painfully could be your worst torture warlock?”

“What do you- NO RAPHAEL!

As Magnus prepared a ball of magic to throw up, Jonathan slashed Raphael’s throat open with his sword.

Jonathan threw Raphael on the ground next to him, then walking on the opposite front where his army were.

Luke and Magnus rushed to the blooding vampire, trying to figuring out quickly a way to stop the blood coming out.

“Raphael hold on, you’re going to be alright, we’re here”

Magnus’ hands were shaking visibly, not only in fear but in a boiling rage too.

Luke ripped off a piece of his shirt, putting it on the boy’s throat.

“I don’t know how much time he can resist like this Magnus”

Magnus closed his eyes and clenched his teeth almost painfully.

_This wasn’t freaking fair._

He wanted to burn down Jonathan with every fiber of his being, but he couldn’t, he used too much magic already.

However, Raphael was worth the try, his child was dying, and Magnus would have raised Edom and his father for his revenge, even if this had mean exhausting himself and spending his eternity in a cell.

 

 

**Wait for the war**

 

So Magnus recollected all of his magic, all of his mental and physical strength, all of his feelings and after he got up, he turned around and released the most powerful wall of obscure magic he could create in that moment:

A wave of black magic with flames all around him, so intense and powerful that even Magnus was darker:

From his cat eyes, golden than ever, like a thousands of suns burning together, to his coat – dirty with blood, and dust, and demon ichor – cut in different points and completely ripped off from his shoulder to his hip, to his skin, which was shining thanks to the magic flooding out of him.

The Alpha noticed that his skin was covered in little ramifications of black and red veins, like a cobweb ready to kidnap and eat his enemy.

_Like the most powerful freaking king of hell, beautifully terrifying._

Luke’s thoughts were cut by Raphael’s hand pulling at his sleeve

“Stop him Luke, or he will die and I know at least one Shadowhunter that will destroy heaven and hell if this happen” his voice was raspy and he began to cough blood.

“I think that he won’t last much longer, he fought with every piece of his magic, he’s exhausted and I need to stay here with you to help stopping the blood flooding out”

The magic between the two fighters were increasing so much that some mountains behind the group crumbled down and flows of lava rose up from the cracks of the ground.

“Okay this is not a good sign” Luke looked around them, praying that they would be able to arrive at the cells _alive_.

 

 

**Oh oh, tomorrow we fight**

 

Isabelle and Alec turned their heads expecting the worse…that never came because someone stopped Lilith.

Her wall of magic was blocked by Simon who was standing firm in front of Clary, his arms up to cover his face in a protective way.

When the two “walls” of magic, Lilith’s and Cain’s mark met a shining light broke out, and then the two walls tried to overpower the other.

“Simon no!” Clary tried to run to her best friend – she couldn’t lose him too – but Jace hold her tight.

“Simon!” Maya and Isabelle screamed as they held each other looking at the two hemisphere of power that were fighting against each other making the field shake.

Demon red and black against Angelic pure white.

The vampire was trying to resist Lilith powers with tooth and nails but that was nothing alike when Luke’s pack or Jordan tried to punch him.

This was like well, as if a Queen of Hell was attacking you with all she have.

 

_“If you had to choose a way to die, what it would be? If you were like a hero that fights monsters, how would you like to be gone?”_

_“Wow Fray, aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?”_

_“We’ve been playing at videogames all night, and night is always the best time to ask questions like this”_

_“I think I would like to save the world, you know like heroes usually do, for once I would like to being the one that saves everyone else, seems like a good way to die, saving the people you love”_

_“Wow Lewis, aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?”_

_They both laughed, continuing to eat ice cream and play videogames that night._

Well, seems like his time has come as he had imagined: a hero with powers that destroy the bad guy – _girl_ in _this case_ – and then dying saving the people he loves.

Who could have ever imagined that their conversation would have become the truth a few months after?

 

**Oh oh, tomorrow we fight**

 

 

“Even if I won’t kill you, I will be there when Clary will stab her angelic sword into your cold heart!” Magnus was tired but he had to hold on until he would have collapsed on Edom’s land; he would have fight until his last breathe like the freaking son of a prince of hell he was.

“It will be a lot of fun to torture you, _my Majesty_ ” Jonathan laughed increasing his powers’ wave.

The two walls of magic increased their force and their diameters, the ground around the warlock and the Shadowhunter shaking even more every second passing by.

The light that the two big rays of magic were irradiating from the hands and swords of the two warriors was more powerful than ever.

 

_The last moments of the fight._

**Tomorrow we fight**

 

Shadowhunters, werewolves, warlocks and fairies watched powerless at the scene in front of them; if a mundane would be able to see that fight he would have said he looked like the final fight between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Simon was more like Neville anyway, a hero hidden behind a pair of glass and awkwardness.

As the Mark of Cain released all of his power, Lilith did the same in a hopeful attempt to overpower the vampire that dared challenging her.

The two sphere of magic set free a wave of energy so intense that knocked everyone behind Simon down and vaporized every Asmodeo around Lilith.

As they both scream, the magic enveloped both of them in a mix of red and white spiral form that was rising up in the sky.

A few seconds after, all went white.

Magnus and Jonathan were screaming for the effort of the battle, and they both knew this were the last moments.

Jonathan increased his powers even more, his hemisphere bigger than Magnus’, more powerful and darker than ever.

Little lightening were began to flash around the four people, giving to the air a glooming atmosphere.

Magnus was losing, not because he wanted to but because his magic was running out like a candle at its end.

“Surrender and bow down to your new heir of Edom!”

And with that, Jonathan took over and overpowered Magnus’ magic, knocking him down violently to the ground, the lava dangerously all around him.

“Magnus!” Luke watched at the warlock’s face: bruised, bleeding lips, and cut over one of his cheek.

His eyes – still unglamoured – glossy, worn out and defeated.

Jonathan walked towards Magnus, who was unable to move, and put his feet on Magnus’ chest.

His devilish smile spread wide on his mouth.

“Long live Asmodeus’s son, Magnus Bane” he laughed, moved away and then returned to his loyal Endarkened shadowhunters.

“Take them and throw them in their cells at Idumea, and then we will wait for Clary Fairchild and her stupid friends to come here and die”

He looked over the three people on the floor of Edom, especially Magnus, tilting his head to his side “he will have a special treatment, chain him with the carved runes collar, his wrists too”

The Endarkened Shadowhunters made their way to the three downworlders and obeyed Jonathan’s orders.

The scream Magnus made and the red mark on his neck as the first carved rune into the collar touched the warlock’s skin were the last things Luke was able to see before being dragged to Idumea along with Raphael into an Endarkened shadowhunter’s arms.

 

**Tomorrow we fight**

 

Simon opened his eyes a little unsure of what he might could see.

He looked around – seeing destruction, blood, and his friends on the ground shocked, exhausted and all dirty – and then he watched in front of him.

Lilith was gone, a bunch of dust was all that was left of the once Queen of Hell.

 

“Simon?”

Clary was the first to run toward her best friend “are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, actually I feel good, a little tired but good-” his visions went black, but Clary was ready to catch him together with Isabelle, who had run to hug him faster than the wind after the battle was done.

Alec got up wincing in pain holding his left shoulder.

“You destroyed her. You just destroyed Lilith Simon” Maia, Lydia and all the shadowhunters, werewolves, warlocks and fairies looked at Simon in disbelief and shock.

Jace, limping a little, came near the vampire.

“Who could have told that you would have been the one ending up saving our beautiful, angelic asses?” He mocked him smirking

“Told you that one day seeing all the heroes film’s would have been useful Fray”

“Oh shut up Lewis, you scared the shit out of me”

Alec took what was left of Lilith and hand it over to Lydia “took it to Catarina, she’s in the Lab, maybe this can be the turning point in our researches for Magnus, Luke and Raphael”

Lydia didn’t wait, she ran into the Institute were Alec told Catarina to wait until the battle would be ended.

Alec watched Lydia go with the rest of the Queen of Hell, hoping and praying Raziel in silence.

 

 

 ---------------------------------------

Luke groaned as his face hit the cell’s cold floor.

He turned around as he heard a metallic clinging sound behind him.

He turned around seeing two Endarkened Shadowhunters attaching Magnus’ handcuffs to the prison’s ground and more marks on Magnus’ neck and wrists.

Raphael didn’t have much of a treatment like them; he was simply thrown in, blooding, suffering and more dead than alive.

The last Shadowhunter got up and closed the door.

Jonathan laughter resounded through the entire palace.

The little windows on the wall behind Luke the only peek of light that was shining into the cell.

This light was the only thing left for them now, their only thing that could keep them attached to hope.

_“Oh Clary, if you can hear me, be prepared, I love you my little bee”_

With that last thought in mind, Luke turned around and helped Raphael while Magnus broke down on the ground sighing and trying not to scream every time the chain touched his skin.

 

_“We will see who will be the last to laugh Jonathan”_

 

 

 

Catarina was conjuring a localization spell with three objects of the three respective downworlders and Lilith’s rest.

As the flames burned down into the bowl, she opened her eyes completely shocked.

By the angel, this could not be it.

She got up, making the chair falls in the process, and ran to the ops center were Alec was.

Asmodeus’s magic still burning her fingertips.

 

 

Jace and Alec were looking at the monitors in front of them, looking for any last bad, mysterious or demoniac sign, but there was not any of that.

“Seems like the whole Lilith situation is gone” Simon winced in pain as Isabelle took care of some cut on his face.

Maia looked at Jace and Alec expectantly: “this means we can look out for Luke and Magnus and Raphael right? More than ever now”

“Yes, I hope that Catarina can find something more but if not we will continue-“

“ALEC!”

Everyone turned around at the blue warlock standing in front of the door to the ops center.

Her blue skin seemed paler than usual, her eyes wide and shocked, and she was panting.

“Catarina are you-“

“I know where they are, I know where Jonathan took them”

Isabelle, Maia and Simon abandoned what they were doing and got up from their chairs looking at her.

“They’re in Edom”

All the colors from Alec’s face drained instantly.

All his nightmares were coming true.

 

_“Asmodeo is my Father”_

_“He rules Edom”_

_“Before my brother crossed the portal that day, he whispered that he would have taken everything from me and my friends”_

 

All his nightmares about Magnus’ these past weeks were coming true maybe.

 

_Magnus tortured._

_Magnus being killed._

_Magnus being runed by Sebastian like the Clave did with traitors._

 

And If Alec wouldn’t come in time, it could be all much worse.

 

_Magnus dead in front of Alec._

_Magnus dying in Alec’s arms._

 

His bow hitting the floor was the only sound audible in the room as he ran out to the nearest trash can to throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you survived reading all the story until this note, I have to say... you're a badass who are not afraid of reading a oneshot long as the Chinese wall.  
> you're a badass like Magnus.  
> or like Simon.  
> Or like Clary.  
> you're a badass.
> 
>  
> 
> okay, now I'll stop it, let me know what you think, your theories of what will happen next or even how do you imagine this serie will end, your fangirling over the episodes...everything, I wanna hear everything you have in mind my friends ahahhaha  
> so comment, kudos and let me know"  
> see you again with the next chapter (the angst will end one day, but not today❤)  
> ❤❤


End file.
